


the time that carol danvers saved the universe

by 101places



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Damn Americans......., Gen, Humor, Humour, I don't know what else to tag this, Vore, i guess, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Carol Danvers looked at the sad group. This was what was left of the Earth’s mightiest heroes- this was what Thanos had reduced them to. This was terrible, but… it would be alright, because Carol had a plan.





	the time that carol danvers saved the universe

**Author's Note:**

> so my brother suggested i write this immediately after we saw captain marvel and who am i to turn down such a stupid suggestion!
> 
> spoilers for captain marvel but you probably wouldnt believe me sdhfsdh

Carol Danvers looked at the sad group. This was what was left of the Earth’s mightiest heroes- this was what Thanos had reduced them to. This was terrible, but… it would be alright, because Carol had a plan.

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.” Natasha commented dryly.

To the side of the room, Bruce sighed. “But it could work.”

Natasha turned around to face him directly. “How could it work, Banner?”

“We’re dealing with extra-terrestrial life-forms that we have no previous experience with. We shouldn’t assume that we know anything.”

Natasha took a breath to respond, but before she could speak, Steve’s voice interrupted.

“This is the only plan we have.”

Natasha and Bruce fell silent, looking towards Steve.

Steve made eye contact with Carol. “Tell us what we need to do.”

 

.

 

24 hours later, Natasha returned to the base, the weapon that Carol had ordered her to retrieve held securely in her arms. Carol took it from her, examining it to ensure that it wasn’t damaged. After returning to the base and collecting the specialised container that Bruce had designed for it- to ensure that it wasn’t damaged on the journey to confront the Mad Titan- Carol looked to the sky, and took off.

Left behind on Earth, all the Avengers could do was pray that this would work.

 

.

 

Adrift in space, Tony Stark knew that it wouldn’t be long before he met his end.

He was running out of food, water and air. There was only so much longer he could keep going. By his count- which he knew to be accurate- he had less than a day left. Less than a day to reflect on recent events, to know that he had failed. To wonder what was even left of Earth. To accept that he would never find out.

All that was left to do now, he supposed, was to make himself comfortable. So he laid back as much as he could in the small pod that was offering him refuge, and stared out into the deep, dark space stretching out before him.

That was when he saw it. A light, moving, coming closer.

At first he thought it was another ship, and though he knew about the dangers of hope, he couldn’t help but let that little spark of it grow. The hope and wonder quickly became something more akin to confusion, however, when the speck got closer and revealed that it was not a ship at all.

It was a woman.

Perplexed, Tony watched her come closer. When she finally reached his ship, she knocked on the glass lightly.

“Are you Iron Man?” Her voice was muffled, but he could just about make it out.

“...Yes?”

“I’m…” A pause, then: “I’m Captain Marvel. I’m here to save the universe. Hold on.”

Captain Marvel grabbed ahold of Tony’s shuttle, and propelled it through space at an incredible speed, only slowing when they reached a certain planet to ensure its safe landing. Then, with her feet securely on the ground, she wrenched the shuttle’s door open, and stepped back to give Tony room to step outside.

Standing securely on his own two feet, Tony gave Captain Marvel a look over, pausing as he registered what the box she was holding in her hand contained.

“Is that-” He began.

“Trust me, it isn’t what you think.” Captain Marvel interrupted, then continued before Tony had the chance to make any further comments, “I’m just going to defeat Thanos and take back the Infinity Stones. If you stick around, I’ll help you get back home when I’m done.”

“Excuse me-” Tony began, but Captain Marvel was already heading off.

With no other choice, Tony was forced to trail behind her.

It didn’t take very long for them to reach Thanos. He looked over at Tony as if to say ‘You again?’, before settling his gaze on Captain Marvel.

She stood confidently under the scrutiny of the Mad Titan.

“Hand over the Infinity Gauntlet.” She spoke with authority, as if she expected him to just comply.

Instead, Thanos smiled as if the request amused him. “This amuses me.” He said, proving that point to be true.

“I didn’t expect you to listen, but I wanted you to have the chance.” Captain Marvel placed her box on the ground, kneeling beside it and reaching inside to bring out its contents.

Tony watched silently, convinced that he was about to watch her get killed, but was instead surprised when Thanos’ eyes widened in horror as he saw what Captain Marvel had brought with him.

“What. Is the big bad alien afraid of cats, or something?”

“Oh, this is no cat.”

Captain Marvel held the not-cat out towards Thanos. “Go on, Goose. Do it.”

Before Tony had the chance to question what he was witnessing, the docile-appearing tabby’s mouth twisted and opened, tentacles pouring out and latching around Thanos. The Mad Titan disappeared into Goose’s stomach, the only sign that he had ever existed being the Infinity Gauntlet, which now lay still on the ground.

As Tony stared in shock, trying to process what had just happened, Captain Marvel set Goose back into the cat-carrier and approached the Gauntlet.

“It’s time to fix the universe.”

 

.

 

Days later, the universe had been restored to its former glory. Everyone who had been turned to dust was returned, and things seemed bright once again.

Peter Parker, however, wasn’t content with the stories of how the universe had been saved. Mr Stark insisted that it had just been a matter of punching Thanos until he coughed over the Infinity Gauntlet, but he knew what a strong opponent Thanos was. Surely it couldn’t have been that simple.

So, for the umpteenth time, he stood in front of Tony.

“Mr Stark,  _ please _ . I can keep a secret! Just tell me how you saved everyone! I’ll never tell anyone!”

Tony thought back to how the cat had just gulped Thanos down and shivered. “Maybe when you’re older, kid.”


End file.
